


Take Me Apart, Ruin My Imperfection

by Hyvnjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyvnjin/pseuds/Hyvnjin
Summary: It's only human to be imperfect. Sometimes, Hwang Hyunjin needed his hyung to remind him of how human he was.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Take Me Apart, Ruin My Imperfection

On stage, Hwang Hyunjin was perfection.  
  
Perfect dance moves, perfect expressions, perfect visuals. There was no room for flaws under the harsh and judging stage lights.  
  
He knew he wasn’t really perfect, but he also knew that he had to try his hardest to be perfect. To get as close to perfection as he could.  
  
It was so tiring, having to be someone you’re not.

* * *

His ponytail was falling apart, more and more strands of hair breaking free from the hair tie. Matted and covered in sweat, his hair stuck uncomfortably to his face and neck. It was a complete mess and if Hyunjin had his hands free, he would probably have immediately fixed his hair back into a tidy fashion.  
  
However, it was all Hyunjin could do to keep hanging on to the bathroom counter as Changbin rammed mercilessly into him.  
  
His knuckles had turned white from how tightly he was clutching onto the edge of the bathroom counter, clinging on for dear life as Changbin slammed into him with thrust after hard thrust. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck and body, staining his shirt.  
  
The mirror was right in front of him and unable to move or change positions, Hyunjin was forced to look at his own reflection in the mirror, at how absolutely wrecked and ruined he looked. The hair tie had completely given up on holding back his hair and fallen somewhere onto the floor, leaving his blond strands of hair to fall over his face, all wild and messy. His face glistened with sweat, his lips swollen and parted.  
  
Another hard thrust had a whine slipping from his lips.  
  
Hot breath brushed against his ear and Changbin’s voice was lowered into a whisper. “Don’t get distracted.”  
  
Hyunjin just whined again, panting hard as Changbin hooked an arm around one of his thighs, lifting it so that he could thrust deeper into the younger. “I can’t blame you though. Look at how pretty you look all messed up.” Hyunjin hadn’t thought it was possible but somehow he got harder, his cock rigid and uncomfortable against the cool marble surface of the counter.  
  
“Please, hyung,” he pleaded.  
  
“Please what?” Despite the teasing question, Changbin knew exactly what the younger wanted. He changed the angle of his thrusts, aiming for the one spot that he knew would drive the younger insane.  
  
As he let out a choked cry, Hyunjin could see Changbin’s smirk in the mirror. The pace of Changbin’s thrusts became absolutely punishing; hard, fast and pounding right into Hyunjin’s prostate. The effort of even lifting his head became too much as Hyunjin merely continued to hold on and receive every single hard thrust into his body. The muscles in his legs and arms were starting to burn from the strain and his limbs started shaking against his will.  
  
“Look at you shaking and trembling. You didn’t even do anything, doll. Hyung was the one who messed you up, wrecked you and now I’m still the one doing all the work.” Changbin’s pace slowed momentarily as he leaned in to kiss Hyunjin’s lips, biting and sucking on it. Hyunjin just panted into Changbin’s mouth, eagerly returning the wet and sloppy kiss.  
  
Changbin pulled away from his lips, thrusts speeding up again. Fingers carded through Hyunjin’s hair before Changbin gave a hard yank and the younger moaned at the sharp pain. “Look at you. So pretty and so imperfect.”  
  
Hyunjin was so close, his mind so hazy from pleasure that he could only make noises in response to Changbin’s compliments.  
  
“Anybody who had ever watched you perform and seen how perfect you are on stage, would never believe how absolutely imperfect and wrecked you look right now. But even with your imperfection, you still look so beautiful, baby. I can’t take my eyes off you.”  
  
Hyunjin could barely breathe from the heat, his moans getting more and more high-pitched as he got closer and closer to cumming. His reddened cock was leaking, precum beading on his slit and Hyunjin reached out to touch it, to find some relief but Changbin had expected the movement, quickly restraining his wrist.  
  
“Hyung,” Hyunjin begged, voice sounding close to tears.  
  
Changbin withdrew his cock from Hyunjin’s hole and the heat receded frustratingly from Hyunjin’s veins. He had been so close to cumming and tears pooled in his eyes.  
  
Changbin pressed a kiss to the smooth expanse of his shoulder blades before turning the other around and lifting him up. Hyunjin instinctively wrapped his legs around the older’s waist, hands going around his neck.  
  
Changbin carried him out of the bathroom, gently placing him down on the bed. The feel of the soft mattress against his back was a welcomed relief after having been bent over the bathroom counter for so long.  
  
It was a good thing that they had the room all to themselves, their other group members all but tripping over themselves in their hurry to scatter and get out of their vicinity. They had recognised the look in Hyunjin’s eyes: a dark gaze that told them that he was just begging to be jumped on and fucked.  
  
And of course, Changbin had complied. If Hyunjin wanted to be broken, who was Changbin to deny him? He’ll take Hyunjin apart piece by piece and put him together again.  
  
Changbin pulled his shirt off in one quick, fluid motion before moving on to unbutton Hyunjin’s shirt, taking his time with each button and ignoring Hyunjin’s impatient whines. In their haste earlier, Hyunjin had barely allowed Changbin enough time to pull off their pants and underwear.  
  
Tossing Hyunjin’s shirt onto the floor, Changbin sat back and took a moment to admire the masterpiece in front of him, of how fucked out Hyunjin looked and how the pair of eyes staring up at him were still begging for more.  
  
He had a good idea how to completely wreck the younger.  
  
Changbin roughly pushed Hyunjin’s legs apart, pressing his mouth to the other’s hole without warning. Not giving Hyunjin any time to catch his breath, he swirled his tongue over Hyunjin’s rim before pressing his tongue inside, fucking in and out of Hyunjin. Every scream, moan and whimper from the other only encouraged him further, motivated him to eat out the other’s ass with more vigour.  
  
When Changbin finally pulled away from Hyunjin’s hole, the sight that met his eyes took his remaining breath from him.  
  
Hyunjin’s eyes had fallen close, his swollen lips had turned impossibly red from being chewed on continuously. Tears, like trails of diamonds, flowed down Hyunjin’s cheek as the younger’s hands fisted and clawed against the bedsheets.  
  
As though sensing Changbin’s gaze on him, Hyunjin opened his eyes. Changbin could cum from the look in those eyes alone.  
  
So desperate, so broken.  
  
Changbin just wanted to wreck him more and more.  
  
After their earlier round in the bathroom and all the teasing, Changbin was so hard that it hurt. The only thing keeping him from finding his release was his sheer desire to break Hyunjin first. But he couldn’t wait anymore and finding his spot between Hyunjin’s legs again, he pushed in. Hyunjin’s hole sucked him in, the wet and warmth taking away Changbin’s last semblance of control.  
  
He fucked into Hyunjin’s hole, bottoming out with every vicious thrust. Hyunjin was screaming with each thrust and Changbin was sure that their group members could hear him.  
  
“Does it feel good when I wreck you like this, baby?”  
  
“Yes, yes. It feels so good, hyung. So good,” Hyunjin was babbling.  
  
“Wouldn’t you like it if others saw how good I ruin you? How the perfect Hwang Hyunjin on stage can be reduced to nothing more than a mess by me?” Hyunjin’s needy whine told Changbin enough.  
  
“Or…” Changbin gritted out. It was difficult to keep speaking when he was so close and Hyunjin’s inner walls felt so good tightening around him. “Maybe you’ll like it better if I took you apart on stage? Break your façade of perfection and show the world how beautiful you can be even when imperfect?”  
  
Apparently, that was enough to push Hyunjin over the edge. With a high-pitched scream, Hyunjin came, cum spilling onto his abdomen as he sobbed loudly. Having been holding back for a while now, Changbin was quick to follow suit, cumming inside Hyunjin. After riding out his orgasm, Changbin pulled out as he attempted to catch his breath, the sound of their harsh panting echoing in his ears.  
  
“Hey, baby.” Changbin cuddled up to the younger, uncaring of how sticky and sweaty they were.  
  
“Hey, hyung.” Hyunjin’s voice was hoarse, a given with how much the younger had been screaming earlier.  
  
Changbin pressed Hyunjin against his chest, fingers pushing strands of hair out of the other’s face. He tenderly brushed the dampness away from Hyunjin’s cheeks, thumbing at the other’s swollen lips. Hyunjin blinked up at him, a sweet smile on his lips before giving in to exhaustion and letting his eyelids fall shut.  
  
As Hyunjin dozed off, Changbin’s fingers traced over the silky skin on Hyunjin’s face, marking out every line, curve and mole on it. He wished he could snap a picture, make it a permanent memory but he knew it would be too risking to be in possession of such a picture.  
  
If the world thought that Hwang Hyunjin’s perfection was dangerous, wait till they got a glimpse of how breath-taking Hyunjin could be even when he was imperfect. But the world probably wasn’t ready for it to be unleashed upon them and Changbin would never ever allow anyone else to see this side of Hyunjin.  
  
The perfect Hwang Hyunjin on stage belonged to everyone. But this imperfect Hwang Hyunjin was Seo Changbin’s alone.


End file.
